<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Who Remained by Siver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705237">The One Who Remained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver'>Siver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not lonely. She's not, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Who Remained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts">runicmagitek</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relm wasn't lonely per se. She was used to entertaining herself or going out into the village to play with or draw the other kids, or bug gramps, or simply enjoy her own time. She wasn't lonely, but she missed them. She missed the bustle of the airship and the regular hum of talk. She missed all the possibilities for a good painting. She missed the adventure and the new sights as desolate as many of them had become.</p>
<p>She missed… She missed their traveling and that was all. Now she sat alone at her window staring at the too-small village that she knew too well and she was bored and... Lonely.</p>
<p>Relm sighed and let her hand guide a pencil across the paper in a messy doodle. Her heart wasn't in it and she paid little attention to what she drew as her gaze regularly drifted back to the window.</p>
<p>She couldn't even paint herself company anymore. Her work was restricted to canvas and while that had its own charms, she missed the magic of it all too.</p>
<p>The pencil fell from her hand with a tiny clatter and she slumped, resting her chin on her arms. And sat until her door creaked and there was the clatter of nails on wood and with a low bark, Interceptor butted his head under her arm to rest on her lap. She gave the dog a weak smile and a scratch behind the ears.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, boy," she mumbled. Then she abruptly slid from her seat to the floor and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his fur.</p>
<p>Interceptor was always here. She delighted in seeing him when the group first arrived in Thamasa and she knew it wasn't the first time. He was there in her vague and distant memories. That meant something too and she was fairly sure she could piece it all together but she hadn't been able to bring it up with gramps yet. She'd edged around the topic only for it to be set aside and she hadn't figured out the best way to approach it or if she even wanted to.</p>
<p>Interceptor put his head over her shoulder and his tail very gently thumped the floor in the slow wag he only gave to her. Interceptor was there then and stayed by their sides through their journey and was here now for her. That’s what mattered. She had Interceptor. She had gramps.</p>
<p>She loosened her hug and turned to keep one arm around him and lean against him before reaching up to give him another scratch.</p>
<p>“You’re the best, you know that right?”</p>
<p>“Boof.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I think I’ll draw you next. Would you like that?”</p>
<p>“Woof?”</p>
<p>Relm slowly got up and fetched down another paper, a board and a pencil. Interceptor settled onto the floor leaving a space for her to sit against him which she took.</p>
<p>Once more she let her pencil flow as she sat with Interceptor curled around her. She’d paint him too, but for now she found contentment in simply drawing and feeling his warmth and company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>